THE RECKONING
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa; Mukuro has had it with Junko and wants to warn the others about her. Will she succeed?


_High time for me to get back to writing, so here's this little gem. There are zombies and sort of violence, so if you don't want to read about those, I suggest you go read something else._

* * *

After Monobear revealed the new motive and everyone went to their beds, on the fifth floor something was happening.

In the Biology Lab slash Makeshift Morgue, where the Mastermind was keeping the bodies of the already dead students, one of the occupied cells made a strange sound. Then another, and another. Whatever was causing the noise sure wanted to get out. The door opened loudly and it became clear that there wasn't something inside, but someone.

Junko Enoshima clambered out of the morgue cell. Her body felt very stiff, as if she'd been lying in an uncomfortable position for a long time.

As she was standing there in the dark, wondering how exactly she'd got there, the lights suddenly turned on, blinding her briefly.

When Junko's eyes finally adjusted, she saw where she was and felt kind of confused: why was she in the Morgue?

And more importantly, why didn't she feel the cold?

Lastly, she didn't really remember how she got there. According to the plan, only the first floor should be open. What was she doing on the fifth?

While she was musing, Junko heard a click behind herself. She turned and saw that the door behind her was wide open.

The fashionista walked out of the room and looked around. The door slammed behind her. More probably than not this was the Mastermind's doing, and they were leading her somewhere. She could do nothing but follow. The next sound came from the stairs, so she had to go downstairs. The bars blocked the stairs again after Junko.

As she walked, the frost in her hair and clothes, as well as the ice in her body, were starting to melt and she left a wet trail after herself. She may or may not have slipped in her own puddle and fell down the stairs. Interestingly, though, that wasn't as painful as she was expecting.

This 'game' of follow the sounds led her to the second floor laundry room, where it kind of sounded like someone was being murdered.

Slightly hesitating, she opened the door and inside were...

...Ishimaru and Mondo, making out, on the table, half undressed, a washing machine working behind them.

Junko must have made some kind of sound, because both of them froze and looked at her.

Surprisingly, Mondo started screaming. 'HOLY SHIT A GHOST'

And with those graceful words, he gracefully leapt from his position on top of the table, under the table, and made very graceful sounds of fear.

'Ghost?' Junko asked, raising an eyebrow at the pompadoured guy.

Ishimaru straightened himself a bit, the blush on his face quickly vanishing, and said with a shaky voice, 'Enoshima, we all witnessed your... execution for going against the school rules. You h-have blood all over you.'

Now that he mentioned it, Junko looked down at herself. Her entire body had bloody holes on it. Blinking a few times, she touched a wound and some of the red liquid clung to her fingers. She then turned to the wall next to her and smeared some blood on it.

'Wh-what are you doing?' Ishimaru asked.

'Checking if I really am a ghost. Ghosts shouldn't be able to do this, should they?'

'So that makes you...'

'A zombie, I believe?'

A loud thump was heard from under the table.

Mondo had fainted.

Junko left Ishimaru to deal with him and headed downstairs, to the dormitories.

In front of the room she wanted to enter appeared a Monobear.

'Just where do you think you're going?'

'I want to speak to Naegi.'

'And why exactly? Do you wish to ravish him in the night?'

'No, Junko. You know I'm not like that. Let me inside and I promise the outcome will bring you despair.'

'How many times have I told you never to say my name when you're in the school, you useless sister?' Monobear looked enraged.

'Th-there's nobody around to hear us, so I though-'

'You thought! You couldn't think in life for yourself, why should you be able to do it in death?!'

Monobear took a step towards her.

'I'm sorry J-Monobear-'

'That's it! I can't kill you again, but I can punish you!' with those words, Monobear lunged at her face and tore out her tongue, then disappeared.

Why did Junko call Monobear Junko? Well this story is already spoilerific enough, so I can tell you (and you probably know it already): Zombie!Junko is actually her twin sister, Mukuro.

Back to the story, Mukuro felt glad that she couldn't feel pain, and that she had no blood pressure whatsoever, or else she would've made a big mess.

However, Naegi's door clicked and Mukuro knew that Junko wanted to see how this unexpected turn in events would unravel.

She felt around her clothes and realised she didn't have her ID card... Well, it wouldn't be of much use to her.

Mukuro opened the door slowly, careful not to wake Naegi up.

* * *

_May be continued..._


End file.
